


Cause my body aches for the shapes that our bodies make

by mybabylove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Marking, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm very big on love in case u couldnt tell, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Ownership, Smut, but not full on ownership lol, finding a home within each other, just a cute sense of belonging to each other, reed900, slightly uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabylove/pseuds/mybabylove
Summary: There’s a lot he wants to say in this moment, a lot he wants his lover to know, feelings he wants to convey. But he’s never been good with words like Nines is, has never been good at articulating himself or talking about this sort of stuff in general. So he pours his all into the kiss, tries to get across the tenderness and intensity that have been building up in his chest. His hands are touching Nines wherever they can reach, stroking from his abdomen to his shoulders as he sucks on the tongue entering his mouth, and hears a soft moan spill from Nines’ lips at that. He might not be good at talking, but he’s there’s other stuff he’s plenty good at. That he knows Nines appreciates just as much, if not more.--------------------------------------AKA; a very soft, love filled morning between Gavin and Nines, because I love love!!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	Cause my body aches for the shapes that our bodies make

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some more goods!! Started out with wanting to write a cute, soft, short and sweet morning blowjob. Turned into nearly 7k words. Oops.
> 
> ALSO I just realised how much I keep writing about 'belonging to each other' and 'you're mine'?? I think it's in every single fic I've written so far? PFFT, It's not me it's my zodiac sign uwu (I'm a scorpio, possessive and nasty af lmaoo)
> 
> I'm very happy with what I've written here though, it's surprisingly very therapeutic for me to write about Nines unconditionally loving Gavin. Our favourite rat boy working through his issues and getting the love he deserves. He's truly a comfort character for me haha.
> 
> I'm endlessy grateful for the support I've been receiving so far. It's incredibly motivating and endearing to know that people enjoy reading what I put out, and to be able to connect over similar feelings, ideas, moments in a fic, etc. Thank you all ❤  
> I hope you enjoy reading ✨

Gavin woke up surrounded by a very enjoyable warmth, enveloping him from his toes all the way up to just underneath his chin. There was a heavy blanket on top of him providing him that heat, as well as the sturdy, yet soft body underneath him radiating an artificial sort of body warmth. Gavin was half draped across Nines, with his head on the android’s naked chest and their legs intertwined. The combination of the almost velvety texture of his skin with the near human body temperature could almost fool him into believing he was cuddled up to a real human being. Almost.

Nines’ body felt a lot warmer than it usually did, though, which does make Gavin feel worried for a split second. Maybe it was an indicator to something malfunctioning, or maybe some part of Nines is damaged? But that would be highly unlikely. His LED is a calm blue at the moment, and nothing seemed amiss yesterday evening either. Besides, Nines would have already exited stasis if something was wrong, there would’ve been a lot more obvious signs. It’s not as if his body is burning up or anything, it’s just.. warmer than usual.

Gavin makes a note to ask the android when he wakes up, will probably shake him out of stasis himself if he takes longer than an hour. On the very rare occasions that Gavin wakes up before him, it doesn’t take much longer for Nines to follow. He notices the smallest of movements, even in stasis, and always immediately wakes himself up when Gavin so much as gets a foot out of the bed.

But for now, as long as nothing’s wrong, he’s not exactly complaining about the raise in temperature of the android. It feels very, very comfortable actually, warms his own body and protects it from the coldness lingering in the room, just on the outside of their little blanket cocoon. It’s almost like he has a personal heater in his bed, which Gavin definitely counts as a win. He hates the cold.

The chilly air hits his face where the blanket isn’t covering him, and he can tell it must be absolutely freezing outside. It stings and makes his nose prickle, so he decides on burying his face deeper into the warmth. He doesn’t bother getting up to see, but he knows there’s a thick layer of snow covering the streets of Detroit. It had snowed the entire evening yesterday, and probably some more throughout the night if the weather forecast was anything to go by.

The sheer curtains covering the windows diluted the bright sunlight passing through, bathing the entire room in a soft, warm glow. It stands in a stark contrast with the cold temperature of the room, but blends so beautifully with warmth inside of his little cocoon with Nines, and the softness he’s feeling inside of his chest in this moment. It makes Gavin feel safe and protected. All bundled up and comfortable in his bed, kept away from the harsh cold winter that’s dragging on outside.

And for a moment, he allows himself to just be. He allows himself to bask in the good feelings flowing through him, is grateful for the peaceful quiet of his mind. There’s no rushing to get anywhere, there are no unwelcome and intrusive thoughts bothering him. There’s no mind-numbing emptiness, either. It’s just him, a thick blanket keeping him warm, and the love of his life pressed against him. Yeah, he’s doing quite alright actually.

Nines’ soft, albeit artificial breathing, the gentle rise and fall of his chest on which Gavin lies, almost lulls him back to sleep. It makes him feel drowsy, lures him back to that inviting state of slumber. But he doesn’t allow himself to. Not quite yet. He wants to take advantage of this rare moment he’s awake before the android.

Gavin pries his sleepy eyes open, and then ever so quietly, as to not disturb Nines enough to exit stasis, he lifts himself up and props his chin up on the palm of his hand. He blinks a few times to clear the sleepy haze from his eyes, and then takes this private little moment to just openly stare at his lover, allows his eyes to roam over every inch of Nines’ face.

From the calming blue of his LED, to the way his lashes gently fall atop his cheekbones. The small, fabricated birthmarks dotted all over his face, as well as the texture of his skin, the sparse hair of his eyebrows. His eyes eventually trail down to his lips, of which Gavin knows they can be equally soft as demanding. He looks at the pinkness of them and the way they jut out ever so slightly. It would almost make him seem pouty, if it weren’t for the rest of his hard exterior, the aloof glare in his silver eyes and the broadness of his jaw that makes him seem intimidating more than anything.

Gavin’s eyes roam over the android’s jawline, the ever so slight stubble present there. And _fuck_ , they had really paid attention to every single little detail, hadn’t they? A small part inside of him twists at the idea of Nines being entirely man-made. Designed, created by a team of people for a single purpose. From the freckle on his cheek, to the lines in his forehead and even the fucking thirium pump inside of his chest cavity keeping his bio components active, keeping him _alive_. His programming, his voice box, maybe even the way he fucking walks. All chosen by other people, thought out and planned.

And maybe half a year ago, he would’ve allowed this thought to really irk him. Would never have admitted to androids feeling anything, claimed that they were nothing more than a bunch of plastic, wires and code. He absolutely detested them simply for existing.. But he’s definitely come a long way since then.

He remembers when he met Connor. Couldn’t wait to blow his fucking brains out the second he had the chance. Because what would it matter, anyways? Just another piece of machinery dead, broken. Very easily fixed and replaced by an exact replica. But after seeing the impact that the android had on Hank, watching the entire world change before his eyes, the revolutions happening left and right, the sheer amount of _humanity_ the androids showed as well as being confronted with more and more _vile_ android hate crimes.. It changed him.

That didn’t mean he wanted anything to do with the fuckers though. No, not at first. He had still held a grudge against Connor for a long time, still avoided androids as much as he possibly could. Felt creeped out by them, more than anything. Too perfect beings with too little problems. Too fucking nice and goody two shoed for Gavin. Until Nines had come along and decided to throw his whole world upside down.

He was not a pushover. He didn’t take a single order, or insult, from Gavin. And unlike Connor, he wasn’t nice about it either. He was a total prick. An arrogant know-it-all bastard, unafraid to take Gavin down a peg or two, put him in his place. And yet, though the 2 absolutely didn’t get along at first, Nines had never made him feel truly hated.

Gavin wasn’t stupid, he knew half the fucking station loathed him. He knew he could really get under people’s skin, could be a right asshole when he was in a mood. But really, most of his coworkers are two-faced, ass kissing pricks anyways. Can’t take a joke to save their lives. Act all nice and sweet in front of Gavin, pretend they don’t hate his guts, aren’t just waiting for him to get fired. But then the minute he turns his back, they’re talking shit about him. Gavin couldn’t stand that shit, didn’t want to befriend them anyways.

But Nines, however. Nines just said it all straight to his face. Up front, and honest, doesn’t bother with fake niceties. Gavin can appreciate that. Gavin likes that. He knows he doesn’t have to think about the android thrashing him behind his back, and perhaps that’s why Gavin’s never felt _truly_ hated by him.

Nines has never been mean to him, not really. He simply calls him out on his shit. He’s honest. Gavin knows he’s a bitch to work with, knows his temper can fly through the roof at the smallest of things. And yet, though Nines has had countless of opportunities to switch partners, he stuck around.

Gavin had asked him once, in the middle of a heated verbal argument, why the fuck he didn’t get a new partner then. And as Nines had said to him, _“You’re infuriatingly ill-tempered, insolent and arrogant, but you’re also a very skilled detective. You have a natural talent and work incredibly hard on our cases. That effort does not go unnoticed. Even if you’re highly aggravating and troublesome at best, I don’t exactly despise working with you. You are one of the top detectives at this station, after all. Partnering up with you is the wisest choice.”_

And Gavin hadn’t known what the fuck to make out of that. He remembers his face flushing, his heart picking up in speed and also a twinge of annoyance because- Nines had just fully fucking insulted him. But also, weirdly complimented him? What the _fuck_ was that about?

Gavin should have known then and there the android was going to have him whipped. From that day on, their relationship started slowly but surely improving. The earlier frustrations, anger, _envy_ , started clearing out and making place for a mutual respect and appreciation. Nines never failed to compliment him on a job well done, and seemed to tolerate Gavin a lot better than any of his previous partners had. They started figuring each other out, learned to accommodate and be more open towards each other.

The two of them even started hanging out outside of work. Either during their breaks or after a long night, Gavin would invite him over for a drink or two. After the initial hostility had disappeared, they just really seemed to click. Nines had gotten him to admit shit he’d never _ever_ tell any other person alive, and the android himself started to confess his own weaknesses, his own hardships. They formed a tight bond between each other, build upon respect and trust. There were no hidden motives, no bad intentions.

Nines may have been an android, might’ve been fabricated down to the very last hair on his body, but there was nothing artificial about the way Nines was _Nines_. There was nothing artificial about the way Nines looked at Gavin as if he hung the moon and the stars in the sky. Nor about the way he looked at him like he wanted to snap his neck in frustration when Gavin was being a stubborn little devil.

The fiery glint in his eyes during an interrogation that was turning out in his favor. The way he had held Gavin when he was sobbing his eyes out in a moment of weakness that he himself hates to think about, or that one time he went full panic mode when Gavin had gotten a knife swung against his shoulder, just nearly missing his neck. Even when Nines is fucking railing him into the mattress, he knows that _this_ Nines is not simply a design, a creation. His emotions and feelings, his thoughts and stupid little quirks, they’re all him. They all make him so painfully human. So wonderfully _alive_.

And Nines had definitely struggled with coming to terms with his own emotions. Countless of times. They rarely made sense to him, could be overwhelming and exhausting when Nines couldn’t push them down and ignore them any longer. And while Gavin had a tendency to use his emotions as fuel for anger and outbursts, Nines’ emotions made him implode rather than explode. He turned onto himself when his emotions got too much, almost as if he was ashamed to feel the way he did.

Yet, by some miracle, they’ve been making this work. Gavin continues his musing on the development of their relationship so far, as he strokes the pad of his pointer finger over Nines’ collarbones. Just barely touching him, ever so gently stroking back, and forth, over the synthetic skin.

Sure, there’s mishaps here and there. There’s a good amount of fighting and arguments, and they still have a lot of figuring out to do. But it’s so _good_. It’s so overwhelmingly good, and safe, and Gavin would want nothing more than to spend every day of the rest of his life with Nines. He just _gets_ him. He understands Gavin. He knows what Gavin needs and when he needs it, knows how to solve him like a fucking puzzle, open him up and see inside of him.

It feels incredibly raw and vulnerable, uncomfortable at times. But it allows for the better things to come into play. Nines never takes advantage of that openness, always provides a safe space of love where he can just _be_ , and not feel judged or hated for it. There’s such a strong amount of dedication and love there, it makes him dizzy in the best ways when he so much as thinks about it. It makes tears prickle in the corner of his eyes too, cause he’s never been treated like this before. Never been loved this fervently, this thoroughly. Every single, miserable part of himself simply adored and appreciated. He’s seen by Nines. He’s heard by Nines.

Gavin tilts his head to the side as his finger continues the soothing motion. He rakes his eyes over the serene image of Nines in stasis, feels the tug of a smile at his lips and counts his fucking blessings because _god._ How the fuck did he end up here, with the best person to have ever entered his life in his bed. And not just as a one night stand, actually _permanently_ in his life. Or as permanent as relationships can be, at least. It’s more than he’s ever had.

The motion hasn’t woken Nines yet, so Gavin decides to take it a step further and replaces his finger with his lips as he leans down, scatters soft kisses all over his collarbone and down his pec. He places the palm of his hand onto the android’s warm abdomen, starts slowly dragging the tips of his fingers over the outlines of the faux muscles. And that’s when Nines starts stirring, exits his stasis mode as his LED gives a short 2 flickers, and then his eyes open slowly.

Gavin leans up again to smile down at Nines. His hand continues the gentle motions for a second longer before coming to a pause, cupping the android’s side.

“Hi.” Gavin rasps out through his morning voice. Nines’ eyes remain upwards for a second before looking over Gavin and locking eyes with him. It’s barely there, but there’s a hint of a smile playing on his lips as their eyes connect, a soft gaze as he looks over the human. Gavin knows there’s rarely this amount of affection visible on his face, and that it’s all reserved for these special little moments between them.

“Good morning. You’re awake early.”

Nines’ hand reaches behind Gavin, starts pulling up the blanket that had fallen down from his shoulders, and he drapes it across him again so that it’s fully covering Gavin to his neck. He feels Nines’ other hand come to rest on his lower back, thumb rubbing soothing but firm circles that spark a small flame of arousal in his belly.

“Yeah, couldn’t really be arsed to go back to sleep. Not that I plan on leaving this bed anytime soon anyways.” Gavin grunts out as he flops down again, buries his face in the crook of Nines’ neck, in search of his artificial body heat. “It’s fucking freezing outside.”

“Would you like me to turn up the heating?”

“Nahh, ‘s fine. It’s nice and toasty in here.” Gavin chuckles and presses himself even closer to the android, tugs the edges of the blanket against himself to really seal in the heat. His voice is muffled against the android’s neck as he speaks. “Which reminds me, how come.. How come your body feels so warm? It’s a lot warmer than it usually is.”

“Temperatures outside dropped below 14 degrees Fahrenheit during the night. I presumed you might get cold, so I turned up my internal temperature by a few degrees, as a precaution. To keep you warm.”

And doesn’t Gavin just feel his heart burst at that. He’s completely caught off guard, feels his face flush hot and is glad Nines is unable to see him hidden in the crook of his neck right now. Though his heart has definitely picked up a beat or two, and he knows that Nines has the ability to view that at least. Stupid android. Making him feel all in love ‘n shit. He doesn’t immediately reply, wouldn’t even know what the fuck to say anyways. Hey, you’re the love of my life, please fucking marry me already?

It’s just always in these tiny, seemingly unimportant ways that Nines manages to completely capture Gavin’s heart, makes him feel all flustered and jittery. Makes him realize that the android pays attention to detail, is always so invested in stupid things about Gavin that most people in his life wouldn’t think twice about.

From knowing how to make Gavin’s perfect cup of coffee, to making sure he’s warm and comfortable during a cold winter night. The sheer amount of love seeped in every little action, every thoughtful, attentive thing he does or knows, without probably even realizing it himself, it’s overwhelming. In the best of ways possible. It fills Gavin with a tenderness and warmth, that he’s unsure of if he could ever go without again.

But he makes sure to stop that thought before it can unravel any further. He doesn’t want to think of a life without Nines, doesn’t want to know if he can figure out how to carry on. He reminds himself to stay present, in the here and now. Nines in his bed, loving him so wholly and unconditionally.

He gathers up every little ounce of desire and affection in his heart, and leans up on his elbows to press his lips firmly against the android’s, who lets out a little noise in surprise. But Nines follows along smoothly, grabs onto Gavin’s hips as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Gavin knows there must be a cheeky little smile playing on the android’s lips right now, as there usually is when he manages to render Gavin speechless with his stupid little gestures.

Gavin breaks apart quickly, pulls away and sees Nines lift his head up to move with him, chasing the taste of his lips. He can’t help the grin on his face taking over, pulls back a bit further to look him in the eyes as he mumbles out, “I love you, you fucking asshole. I love you so much I- _Fuck_.”

His voice cracks and he feels the telltale prickle of tears, but he ignores them best he can as he squints his eyes shut. It’s too fucking early in the morning for this, he’s not gonna sit here and cry about how much he loves his fucking boyfriend, _in front of him_. No fucking way. He’s not allowing it to happen.

Fucking hell, what was with him this morning? He’s usually a lot more put together, a lot more composed over these sort of things. But he feels so _raw_ and emotional, so in love and genuinely happy, for the first time in so long. He feels so adored and _cared_ for. It’s stripping him bare, tearing down each and every wall of his defenses.

Nines ever so gently places his hands on both sides of his face, pulls him close and presses a sweet, long kiss against his lips before he pulls back to look him in the eyes again.

“You are the love of my life, Gavin. There is no one on this earth that I hold more dearly to my heart, and there never will be.”

And the android kisses him again, passionately and full of love, and Gavin’s grateful for it. Knows he would’ve been unable to keep the tears at bay if not for the distraction. He breathes in deeply through his nose, slightly parts his lips as he feels Nines’ tongue stroking against them.

There’s a lot he wants to say in this moment, a lot he wants his lover to know, feelings he wants to convey. But he’s never been good with words like Nines is, has never been good at articulating himself or talking about this sort of stuff in general. So he pours his all into the kiss, tries to get across the tenderness and intensity that have been building up in his chest. His hands are touching Nines wherever they can reach, stroking from his abdomen to his shoulders as he sucks on the tongue entering his mouth, and hears a soft moan spill from Nines’ lips at that. He might not be good at talking, but he’s there’s other stuff he’s plenty good at. That he knows Nines appreciates just as much, if not more.

Gavin pushes himself up on his elbow a bit more, makes himself comfortable to continue kissing Nines like this. His free hand has stopped at the android’s pec, fingers teasingly flickering over his nipple before rubbing deliberate circles over the hard nub with his thumb. When he feels Nines pull back a bit and let out a breathless little gasp against his lips, he decides to take advantage of it and leans down to lick into his mouth. Their tongues touch messily, and it sends sparks of lust throughout his entire body. The fact that he just gets to kiss Nines whenever he wants, claim his mouth when he feels like it, makes him feel light headed with eagerness, and desire.

Gavin’s greedily exploring the android’s mouth, completely lost in the moment when Nines reaches up, combing his fingers through Gavin’s hair before turning into a fist at the back of his head, and he _pulls_. He can’t help the groan that forces its way out of his throat, the twitch of his dick at the sudden, sharp pain.

Gavin breaks the kiss and allows his head to fall down onto Nines’ shoulder, where he sinks his teeth into the skin, gives a playful bite in return before he soothes it over with his tongue. Not that Nines truly feels pain in the same way that Gavin does, but he can definitely feel the pressure behind his bite, the wetness of his tongue following it shortly.

The hand that isn’t in his hair, Gavin can feel sliding down his lower back, teasingly slow. The anticipation quickly builds in his abdomen, a trickle of heat pooling as Nines’ large fingers cup and squeeze the flesh of his bare ass. It makes a breathy moan spill past his lips, and his hips grind down of their own accord. The friction of his semi hard dick against Nines’ stomach, finally getting some attention, feels fucking amazing, makes him roll his hips down again, more purposefully this time. Nines is already fully hard and leaking a bit of precum, Gavin shuffles down a bit to line up their dicks and presses his hips down, sliding them against each other. He lifts his head back up to meet Nines’ lips in a possessive, desperate kiss.

Gavin feels like he could very easily get off like this, continuing a steady grind of his cock against Nines’, and kissing him like his fucking life depends on it. But he has other plans. He feels a heavy desire to pleasure the android with his mouth, make him tip over the edge and have him come down his throat, show him with actions what he cannot say with words. And to be fair, he also just really wants a dick in his mouth. Like, right fucking now.

So without further ado, he breaks away from Nines and moves himself in between his legs, shuffles down until he’s flat on his belly and his face is level with the android’s hard cock. Perfect. He doesn’t discard of the blanket still covering him, doesn’t want to freeze his ass of while he’s trying to suck off Nines. It’s draped over his entire body, even part of his head, and the almost secretive, naughty feeling of him being hidden away like this, doing god knows what to Nines, sends shivers up his spine.

“Gavin..”

Nines’ voice sounds slightly breathless, excited, but still very much cool and controlled. He starts pushing up on his elbows so that he can look at Gavin, legs spreading a bit to accommodate to the sudden person in between. One of his hands comes down to gently cup Gavin’s face, thumb stroking over his cheekbone tenderly. It makes blood flow to his face, cheeks reddening at the sweet gesture and he turns his head into the warm palm.

Gavin allows his eyes to close for a short second, sighs softly and simply enjoys the gentleness of the moment, the affectionate way Nines is caressing him. He reminds himself how thankful he is for Nines, and to be able to share these intimate moments with him. He can’t help it. He’s in deep.

It’s not long before he opens his eyes again and looks down at Nines’ dick. It’s slightly bigger than average, decently thick and curving up towards his naval. So fucking pretty and hard, waiting for him to give it some attention. And that’s exactly what Gavin plans on doing. He feels the excitement build in his chest, leans down to press a kiss against the android’s hip bone, and takes a quick moment to suck at the skin. He secretly wishes he could leave a mark and claim him entirely, but the most it does is leave a vague splotch of blue for barely a few seconds.

It’s not fair that Nines gets to lay hickies all over his body, gets to see any bruises or whip marks he inflicts that are visible for _days_ , and Gavin can’t do the same. But in all honesty, he’s not complaining that much. He loves being marked up by Nines, loves being claimed and owned and have visible proof of it. And if he ever wants to do the same, he’ll just grab a permanent marker and write his name on the android’s chassis in big, bold letters. That’ll suffice. He feels the corner of his lip twitch up at the idea of it, locks the thought away to remind himself later. He gives a quick nip at the skin before speaking up again.

“Just… Lie back and let me take care of this, yeah?” His head tilts up to look at Nines, and he just knows he must look so fucking coy and enticing in between Nines’ legs, hidden away underneath the blanket. The arousal and excitement must be obvious in his eyes.

“Wanna make you feel so fuckin’ good Nines, I swear. I want to make you come for me, because of me.”

Gavin’s hand has found its way to Nines’ leaking cock, starts fondling his balls before he finally breaks eye contact and sticks his tongue out to lick over the ever so slightly blue-tinted head. He laps at the precum that has been oozing out, gathers it on his tongue and sucks it into his mouth. He groans at the slight metallic hint. It’s a taste he’s very much come to associate with Nines, and he fucking loves every bit of it.

Nines seems to as well, guessing from the little buck of his hips, his thumb coming down to gather another droplet of precum dipping from his cockhead and pushing it into Gavin’s mouth, who opens up obediently. Gavin greedily sucks on Nines’ thumb, hand squeezing around his thick shaft and starting gentle, but firm strokes. Nines lets out an appreciative hum.

“Does that taste good, love?”

Gavin can’t do shit but nod in defeat, face red as a beet as he lets the thumb slip out past his lips. Leave it to Nines to always have the upper hand somehow. Even when he’s the one getting his dick sucked. He always speaks these dirty little words in such a powerful, controlling voice that have Gavin’s mind reeling, that make him want to surrender all of himself immediately.

But he’s determined to put all of his focus on the android now, so he ignores his submissive tendencies and quickly gets back to work. He holds onto Nines’ cock as he leans down, tongue darting out for a quick lick before his lips wrap around the sensitive head. He suckles on it, runs his tongue over the slit as his hand speeds up its motions. Nines huffs out a breathless chuckle, large hand coming down to tangle in Gavin’s hair.

“Look at me.”

And Gavin does. His eyes open and look up to make eye contact with Nines. It makes him feel incredibly vulnerable, yet powerful and alluring. It’s _him_ between the android’s legs, it’s Nines in _his_ bed. They are completely and wholly each other’s, and they both know that. The way Nines is looking at him with such a dark desire and adoration, makes fire burn in his stomach.

Gavin keeps the eye contact as he opens his mouth wider and slides down. He can see the look in the android’s eyes darken, his lips part ever so slightly and a soft breathe leaves him at the sight of Gavin taking more and more of his dick into his mouth.

He only stops when he feels the cock nearly breaching his throat, breaks eye contact as he closes them and takes a moment to adjust to the fullness in his mouth.

Though he often loves taking Nines all the way, loves feeling his thick cock sliding down his throat and cut off his breathing, and hearing all the deep groans that go with it, he’s not taking it quite that far this morning. It hasn’t been that long yet since he woke up, he’s still feeling quite sleepy and sluggish. His throat’s definitely not ready to get fucked raw yet. So he’s settling for a softer, more gentle morning blowjob, a more calm and comfortable route to bring Nines to climax.

Gavin hollows his cheeks as he slides back up and off, his hand picking up in speed, moving up and down in sloppy, fast strokes as he jacks Nines off. He’s using his own spit and the android’s precum to smooth the glide. Though his mouth doesn’t leave the android for long, comes down again to suck playfully on his balls as his free hand reaches past his scrotum to find his perineum, and presses his middle finger against it, just behind his balls. Nines lets his head fall back with a loud groan, hand tightening in his hair, pressing him against himself, and his hips pushing up against Gavin’s face.

“That’s it, so good for me Gavin... So good.”

Gavin feels his heart swell, arousal streaming through his veins as his hips grind down against the mattress. He lets the words and desire drive him, takes Nines’ cock in his mouth again, and enjoys the metallic taste in his mouth for a second before he starts bobbing his head up and down. It’s messy, wet, and fast. Just the way he knows Nines likes it. His tongue continues exploring the hardness in his mouth as best as he can with Nines’ increasingly more powerful thrusts, glides over every artificial vein and detail of Nines’ cock. He feels an appreciative little groan of his own slip past his throat.

Nines’ teasing chuckle that follows makes his heart pick up in speed, makes him feel so wonderfully ashamed and dirty. Nines knows how much Gavin loves having a cock to fill up his mouth, knows how much of a slut he is for it. And the android also knows how much he loves the shame that comes with it, loves the embarrassed little feeling that burns deep in his chest, and he takes great pleasure in indulging Gavin.

“Gav-“ Nines interrupts himself with a groan as his hips thrust up, pushing his dick deeper into Gavin’s mouth. He hears the android huff out a throaty laugh before he starts pulling Gavin off of his dick by his hair, gently. “Wait a moment.”

Gavin opens his eyes to look up at Nines in confusion as he leans back, lets the cock slip out of his mouth with a last hard suck and the slurping sound that goes with it. The android starts sitting up completely, a sweet little smile on his face and his cheeks showing a hint of blue. His hand comes down to tenderly stroke Gavin’s cheek, and before he can ask what’s wrong, Nines is speaking up.

“I’m really close already. And I would really, really like to cum on your pretty face, Gavin.”

Oh, _fuck_. That was not at all what Gavin had been expecting. He can feel his face flame up immediately, his heart hammering in his throat and his hard cock giving a twitch of arousal at the sudden confession. His insides feel all hot and puttylike, and he’s at loss for words for a moment. Leave it up to Nines to catch him off guard like this again.

He’s never thought of himself as pretty, certainly not his face, covered in scars and nearly always scowling. But Nines has always, _always_ argued on that with him, doesn’t miss a single opportunity to call him pretty or softly kiss the scar on the bridge of his nose. Just another little way Nines manages to make him feel so loved and valued, even the parts he doesn’t love and value as much himself.

He really likes the idea of Nines’ cum on his face, though, can’t even be arsed to hide his face in embarrassment right now. So he simply nods eagerly, closes his eyes as he lets out a little laugh in disbelief and covers Nines’ hand with his own.

“Fucking hell Nines… You’re so… God.”

When Gavin opens his eyes again, he sees a cheeky little smile on the android’s face. That fucker..

“I simply want to mark what’s mine, love.” Nines says as he leans down, holds Gavin’s face with both hands and presses a kiss on his lips. “I adore you Gavin. So much. I want you to be mine entirely, I want to remind you that you belong to _me_. You’re mine.”

Nines kisses him again, and Gavin feels so lightheaded and needy. He’s quite breathless as he pulls back, leans his forehead against the android’s and strokes his thumb over Nines’ hand. He’s filled to the brim with emotions, with affection, with love and raw desire.

“I wanna be yours. Make me yours, Nines.”

Nines smiles tenderly and places a last little peck against his lips before he pushes himself up to sit on his knees, towering over Gavin who’s still lied flat on his stomach. Gavin tries to lean up on his elbows a bit, hands now placed on Nines’ thighs, just above his knees, as he looks up at him. The android takes himself in his hand and starts stroking himself, slowly picking up in speed as his mouth falls open ever so slightly in a silent moan as he stares down at his human.

Gavin’s so fucking thankful he gets to see this, gets to see all of Nines’ little expressions as he pleasures himself. He must be so close, Gavin can tell by the way his eyebrows are scrunching up, the hurried and irregular pace of his strokes and the bucking of his hips into his own hand. Nines is groaning out Gavin’s name, it makes his insides tingle and his own hard cock stand out in his mind again. He’s gone this entire time without touching himself, only grinding himself against the mattress and getting a tiny bit of friction. It’s definitely not enough, he’s worked up and desperate for some attention, but he purposefully ignores it still. He keeps his attention on Nines, feels the android’s free hand slide into his hair as he shuffles a bit closer on his knees, makes sure he’s lined up perfectly to cum all over Gavin’s face.

“So pretty, aren’t you Gavin? Waiting for me to claim you, mark you up.” Nines groans and moves his hand to tilt up Gavin’s chin, and the little gesture makes him feel so owned and controlled by Nines already. He feels an embarrassed flush take over his face, and squints his eyes shut. He mentally uses the excuse of wanting to avoid getting any of Nines’ cum in them, but he knows it’s because he can’t keep looking at him when he starts calling him pretty again.

“I’m yours.” Gavin whispers in a small voice and hears the android above him moan out his name one last time, before finally feeling the spatters of cum landing on his face. He feels it drip over his eyelid, his nose, his chin and his lips, hears the long groan of Nines as he comes in waves, and the slick noises as he milks out every last drop of his cum onto Gavin’s face. He feels his head spin, arousal build so heavily in his chest as he grinds his hips down against the mattress, a little breathless moan spilling past his lips.

He’s careful about opening his eyes again when it seems that has rolled through his entire climax, only opens the one that he didn’t feel anything splatter onto. When his vision comes into focus, Nines is looking at him with such fondness, chest heaving slightly as he tries to cool his systems. There’s a blue flush on his face, and a giddy smile playing on his lips that’s so infectious, Gavin can’t help mirroring it as he huffs out a little chuckle.

For as much as everyone called Nines a cold, emotionless prick, Gavin knows the complete opposite is true in these private little moments between the both of them. He secretly adores the fact that _this_ is the Nines that only he gets to see, no one else.

Gavin feels a thumb swipe the cum away over his closed eyelid as he licks the few stray droplets on his lips into his mouth, and savors the taste of _Nines._ Just as he gets to open both eyes again, Nines is kissing him passionately. He’s licking into Gavin’s mouth, pressing their mouths together and claiming him in yet another way, before he bites down and pulls on his bottom lip. Gavin groans in surprise, chases the android’s lips for more as he pulls back.

They both open their eyes and just stare at each other for a moment, completely breathless. Nines is slowly coming down from his high, and Gavin is still desperately hard and aroused, and so fucking in love.

“You have no idea what you do to me, Gav. You render me so powerless, you make me completely lose my self-control, so easily.” Nines shakes his head with a soft huff.

“I love you, Gavin”

And Gavin has to burry his face in the mattress, can feel even his ears burning a bright red as he tries to calm his racing heart. His hands are still on the android’s thighs, and he feels Nines’ warm hand cupping one of his own, and the other gently caress through the tangles of his hair. His eyes are prickling with unshed tears that he forces back inside, and he has to take a shaky breath in through his lungs.

He’s not good at talking about this shit, but he wants Nines to know, _needs_ Nines to know how strongly he feels. So he tilts his head ever so slightly, mumbles his following words half into the mattress in a quiet, embarrassed little voice.

“I’m so fucking thankful to have you in my life, Nines. I’m so thankful for you..”

And Nines whispers back as he continues petting Gavin’s head, voice dripping with understanding and a gentleness that he only reserves for Gavin.

“I know. Thank you.”

_Thank you for telling me how you feel._  
_Thank you for showing me how you feel._  
_Thank you for existing, Gavin._


End file.
